


Surprise Visit

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [54]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe pays reader with an early morning visit.





	Surprise Visit

“Alright, alright.” You mumble as you open the door. It’s raining and you don’t understand why she is there, at one in the morning no less.

“Uh, what are you doing here, babe?”

“I, uh, well…I was thinking about out you while keeping myself _busy_ and I decided that I needed to cuddle.”

You look at her puzzled as to why she drove forty five minutes just to cuddle after she masturbated.

“So, you’re telling me that you knocked on my door at one in the morning, while there is a thunderstorm, to cuddle?”

“Yeah.” She says with the widest grin you’ve seen since you asked her out. “I knew you’d be awake too. You and your all nighters.” She begins to shiver.

You can’t just let her stand out there in the rain and let her through. She begins to remove her wet jacket and put it in on the coat rack. Her wet shirt clings to her body rather nicely and you resist the urge to rip it off. You’ve seen her wear that shirt before; in fact, it’s your favorite shirt. It’s already tight to begin with, and she already had to replace some of those buttons for not so pure reasons. She’s wearing your favorite jeans and now you know she did this intentionally.

“Do you mind if I dry these?” she says almost demurely.

“No.”

She begins to unbutton her shirt slowly, never once looking up at you. She peels it off, her skin is so wet and you just bite your lip hoping that will distract you. She unzips her jeans, those are a bit harder to remove.

“Rafe, can you help me?” She finally looks up at you, but all you can focus on are her barely covered breasts.

“I, uh, yeah.” You step closer and she pulls you close for a kiss. You press your lips against hers and place your hands on her hips.

“Take them off.” She demands as she presses her body even closer to you.

You hook your fingers into the waistline of her jeans and push them down. They’re hard to remove, but well worth it. You see she’s not wearing any panties and you smile at her as you slip your hand between her legs. She gasps as you slide your fingers over her slit. You kiss her neck and unhook her bra with your free hand. You kiss your way down to her chest and then lower. She spreads her legs enough for you to run your tongue along her slit. She runs her fingers through your hair, something you never expected to enjoy until she came along.

She moans out your name, begging you for your tongue. You can feel her body tremble, you know she’ll lose her balance so you get up.

“Couch, now.” You both head over to couch where she spreads herself for you. You waste no time in diving deep into her. You devour her, make her scream out your name, make her beg for your cock. She doesn’t know you don’t intend on giving her everything she craves. You want her to wait for it.

You suck on her clit until she’s bucking against you. You slip your finger in, hitting her spot until tears are streaming down her face. She drapes her legs over your shoulders as you penetrate her deeper. She raises her hips, something she does as she begins to reach her end.

“Rafe, of dear God, Rafe I’m coming.” She digs her nails into your relatively new leather couch, and comes and comes hard. You can feel her juices drip down your chin as you finish licking them up. Her legs slide off your shoulders as she pants.

“You’re amazing.”

“I try.” You smile as you climb over her. You pepper her face with kisses until she’s giggling. “So, I say it’s only fair that we cuddle after I just made a meal out of you.”


End file.
